U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,987 granted Mar. 13, 1990 and directed to a connector with barbed board lock teaches a metal stamping having barbs supported by spring elements intended to bite into the interior wall surfaces of printed circuit board holes and lock a connector thereto. The patent teaches a variety of constructions for locking such components together and cites a number of U.S. and foreign patent documents related to locking components together and to barbed retention devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved board lock device and further an improved device for locking or latching components together. A further object is to provide a cost effective readily manufacturable and easily used holding device to hold two plastic parts together.
A still further object is to provide a novel, releasable latch for holding parts together with means to facilitate a release of such parts.